Short and Sweet
by Kariesue
Summary: A series of 100 word ficlets inspired by word prompts on the John/Teyla Beya site on LJ.
1. TIME

These are a series of 100 word ficlets that were inspired by the John/Teyla Beya site on LJ.

**_disclaimer:_ **I don't own it and never will, except in my dreams.

_**ratings:**_ K+ for now to be safe. It could change as I add more.

**_A/N:_** I wrote the first few while in boring meetings. The title of each chapter was the prompt. I will add more as I become inspired by the word prompts (or by boring administrators)

**_Thanks:_** As always to Sagey, just because!

**_feedback: _**You got it, I want it!

TIME

by kariesue

.

"It is time," Teyla announced, her voice trembling slightly.

John's eyes opened in apprehension and asked, "Are you sure?" His heart beat faster and filled with trepidation.

He looked at Teyla knowing she had more reason for fear than he, yet she threw back her shoulders and lifted her head high. He wished he could be so brave. He knew what they were facing in the next few hours would forever change their lives.

Hands reached out framing her face. "I love you! You know that, right?"

"Yes, but we must hurry or this baby will be born right here."

.

.


	2. BOYFRIEND

**_rating:_** still K

.

.

**BOYFRIEND**

by _kariesue_

.

"Come in, have a seat. It'll be a minute."

John studied the young man extensively as he squirmed. He pulled out his 9mm, checked the safety then reholstered it. Young eyes opened wide.

John saw fear. Good!

"I'm trusting you with my most precious possession. I know you'll show the utmost respect. Am I right?"

"Yes, Sir," came the stilted answer.

Charin, sixteen years, entered, as gorgeous as her mother and frowned.

"Have a great time tonight baby girl," John grinned as they left.

Teyla sighed. "John, why must you frighten off every boyfriend she gets?"

The grin just grew.

.

.


	3. BED

.

.

**BED**

by _kariesue_

_._

_._

"Blow me off, Sheppard," Rodney whined, puffing down the hallway.

John's super ATA gene was needed for experiments. John had agreed. He hadn't shown and he was an hour late. No response on his comm, either.

"I swear if he's still in bed, I'll make him pay." Rodney considered a bucket of water.

Crystals moved, doorway opened. Rodney held his chuckle inside.

Still in bed, yeah, water would be good.

A female head resting on a hair covered chest made Rodney boil.

_Kirk!_ Who was this bimbo?

Her head moved. John's arms tightened.

Smiling face turned for a kiss.

Teyla**!**

.

.


	4. BIKINI

**.**

**.**

**BIKINI**

by _kariesue_

.

.

Country Club: not his scene. Dave had insisted.

Teyla loved the idea.

John played with TJ in the kiddie pool while Teyla sunbathed.

Too many eyes on her. His temperature rose hotter than the sun.

Need to stop all those admiring eyes. The skimpy bikini didn't help.

Looking at the young boy, an idea came to mind.

"Mama, I need a tiss."

Teyla willingly obliged her son.

The eyes were all now in awe of her post-baby figure.

John followed to sit on her lounge chair.

"Now I need a kiss."

It was a sizzling kiss.

The eyes turned away.

.

.


	5. TEMPTED

_**ratings:**_ perhaps **T** for this

For Sagey, she knows why!

.

**TEMPTED**

by _kariesue_

.

.

The meeting dragged on far too long. Woolsey wouldn't stop talking.

Teyla's eyes lifted sensuously to meet his. His heart beat picked up. So did his breathing.

Her hand lowered to his lap and stroked his thigh. Nobody could see.

Control, he needed control. She was sorely tempting that control.

Not that he usually minded but right now he should be concentrating on training schedules and missions, not on running his hands over her bronzed skin.

Woolsey finally ceased his ranting and all left the room.

Not them.

His thoughts locked the doors.

The mahogany table would do just fine.

.

.


	6. JOURNAL

.

.

**JOURNAL**

by _kariesue_

.

The journal lay open and abandoned on the bench.

Checking who it belonged to John saw his name and looked closer. The words drew him in.

'_He does not seem to be aware of me_.'

Like hell, how could he not be?

Feelings and emotions poured onto the page and his reflected hers. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Book quickly closed as Teyla approached.

Her journal was returned and he gazed longingly at her beautiful face.

"Maybe we could talk," he suggested as he gently took her hand.

Teyla smiled satisfied. She should have done this sooner.

.

.


	7. SLEEP

.

.

**SLEEP**

by _kariesue_

.

.

Warm arms rocked the infant and paced across the room but the cries seemed inconsolable. Teyla felt like crying herself.

This child would not sleep.

John's arms now took him as his low voice tried to reason.

"Your Mom and I have some plans tonight and they don't include you being awake. So settle down. Please."

More cries but finally peace.

A kiss to his head and John grabbed Teyla's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

Door closed, clothing shed and sheets rustled.

Arms moved for comfort and then finally what they had been wanting for too long.

Sleep!

.

.


	8. FORGOTTEN

**.**

**.**

**FORGOTTEN**

By _kariesue_

.

.

Teyla sighed on her walk back from dinner. John was busy and had not been there.

She should not be upset. His position was important.

But it was her birthday. He had obviously not remembered.

Her door opened and she found candles lit everywhere in her room.

John, reclining on the bed, bottle of wine in his hands, had a grin on his face.

"Hope you don't mind. I wanted to give you your birthday present in private."

He pulled Teyla to him.

"Did you think I forgot?"

Her lips pressed to his passionately.

"Of course not, John," she lied.

.

.


	9. CANDID

**.**

**.**

**CANDID**

By _kariesue_

.

.

"Teyla, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Teyla smiled. "That is so sweet, John."

"Seriously, since the first moment I met you, I thought you were gorgeous."

"I admit I find you attractive, as well."

"Beautiful on the inside, too. Sweet, nice, good and patient."

John touched her face. "I care for you _so much_. Do you think I could kiss you?"

"John! I did not think your feelings toward me were romantic."

"They are. I just hide them well. A kiss?"

"I would enjoy it."

Lips touched and hands caressed.

Teyla did so enjoy Ruus wine.

.

.


	10. MEMORIES

**.**

**.**

**MEMORIES**

By _kariesue_

.

.

Leaden eyelids struggled open. Why? What?

The ceiling swam into focus. Images and memories drifted through John's mind.

_Slick bodies intertwined. Hands, lips, tongues all in heated exploration._

_Sweat and heat, soft and hard, curves and limbs_.

John sighed when he remembered the Ruus wine.

Oh God! What had he done?

His hand encountered something warm. He turned to see Teyla's bronzed curves.

His eyes devoured the sight but his mind panicked.

Would she hate him?

A deep purr and she faced him.

Her eyes glistened with desire. A feral smile grew.

Hands, lips, tongues, started a heated exploration again.

.

.


	11. LEAVES

**.**

**.**

**LEAVES**

By _kariesue_

.

.

The rake scratched. The pile grew.

Torren could hardly contain himself. He jumped with squeals of laughter.

"I do not understand this custom," Teyla said.

"It's fun!" John answered and raked again. Teyla watched as Torren ran and jumped many more times.

"Mommy's turn," John insisted.

Teyla shook her head. "It is not necessary."

Leaves piled higher this time. John pushed her back landing in the soft pile, leaves floating around.

John joined her and Torren threw more leaves on them.

John's arm surrounded her as did the leaves.

His lips lowered and she finally understood.

Their type of fun.

.

.


	12. DISAPPOINTMENT

**.**

**.**

**DISAPPOINTMENT**

By _kariesue_

.

.

John thought they'd be sparring tonight. He had so looked forward to it.

The last few times he had felt the heat pass through them as they touched and grasped for dominance.

He was hoping for a lot more heat tonight. He thought Teyla had similar feelings.

Perhaps he had misread her.

He walked dejectedly back to his quarters and let himself in.

Undressing, he moved to the shower.

It was already running?

He opened the door quickly and found her there, slick with soap and a saucy expression.

Disappointment ended.

Heat swelled as they touched and grasped for dominance.

.

.


	13. LATER

**.**

**.**

**LATER**

By _kariesue_

.

.

Their eyes met across the crowded room, both acutely aware of the other.

Her tongue poked out to wet her lips. His breath hitched. His eyes traveled the length of her, undressing her.

She moved the neck of her shirt away for some air. His eyes grew intense at her exposed attributes.

Eyes closed, her hand dipped inside momentarily to caress the side of her neck and he pushed his hands in his pockets to hide the evidence of his growing desire.

Now _her_ breath hitched.

Eyes continued to hide from all but each other.

The unspoken word lingered.

_Later._

_._

_._


	14. STARS

**.**

**.**

**STARS**

By _kariesue_

.

.

The night sky brightened; the stars twinkling above.

John was more interested in what was below him.

His lips and hands moved over silky skin and glistening curves.

Her moans raised goose bumps on his arms. She rubbed them for warmth.

He needed something as his clothes had been lost a while back with hers.

No one around. Just them and the night sky.

Pleasure was intense and breathing was harsh. He felt so good with her.

Eyes gazed into the other's, speaking wordlessly of love.

Teyla's eyes moved to the sky. "So beautiful."

John nodded. "Yes, Teyla, you are."

.

.


	15. BETRAYED

**.**

**.**

**BETRAYED**

By _kariesue_

.

.

"Teyla, you need to help me," John begged the woman whose eyes were wide with concern.

"Of course, John," she promised. "Follow me. I know where we can go without anyone finding us."

John breathed a sigh of relief. Teyla was a good friend.

He wished she was more.

He pulled her closer. She didn't object. Their hiding place seemed secure for now.

His hand slipped through her hair and tugged gently. His lips found hers finally.

The moment was just as he envisioned.

Suddenly lights glared brightly and people shouted felicitations.

Teyla smiled apologetically.

He really hated birthday parties!

.

.


	16. FALLING

**.**

**.**

**FALLING**

By _kariesue_

.

.

John loved just watching Teyla cross a room. She was so graceful and elegant. No other woman could compare.

When she spoke, it was like a soft breeze whispering through the trees. He loved soft breezes.

Her scent could arouse him even just in passing.

But when she touched him, he almost couldn't hide it.

A casual hand on his arm or concerned hands on his chest checking for injury could get his heart racing like nothing else.

"You are _so_ falling for her," Ronon accused.

John shook him off, denying it.

He knew he'd fallen so very long ago.

.

.


	17. GOODBYE

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE**

By _kariesue_

.

.

"You know how important you are to me, Teyla," John whispered. "I can't do this without you."

John's voice cracked with anxiety as he reached to touch her cheek.

Teyla playfully brushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed his lips.

"John, you know I must go. But I also know you are strong and will endure and I love that strength. I love you!"

"Love you, too. Please don't go!" he begged. He hated sounding so weak but he needed her.

"I am sorry, John."

She handed him the screaming infant and left for her meeting with Woolsey.

.

.


	18. STRIPPER

**.**

**STRIPPER**

By _kariesue_

.

.

John's eyes stared intently as layers dropped one by one.

He shouldn't be doing this on the night before his wedding.

Undulating curves gyrated to the scintillating music.

He couldn't tear his eyes away.

His breath hitched as she danced closer.

Rotating hips were now in his lap and he got a first class view of her completely exposed bosom.

He couldn't help himself. The temptation was too much.

Hands reached to caress and pleasure erupted from his mouth.

She was pleased as well.

Teyla always loved his touch.

It was a damn good thing they were getting married tomorrow.

.

.


	19. TORMENTED

**.**

**TORMENTED**

By _kariesue_

.

The gap between the curtains separating their sides of the tent was much too wide, John noted.

But as he saw Teyla begin to undress he thought it wasn't wide enough. He couldn't tear his eyes from the bronzed skin glowing in the candlelight.

Washcloth rose to moisten and cleanse her body.

His torment grew along with a certain body part.

He turned away to hide his groan. He undressed and heard a similar sound.

Turning he found Teyla peeking through the gap. A sly smile met her embarrassed one.

The curtain came down to end the torment for both.

.

.


	20. TAKEN

.

**TAKEN**

By _kariesue_

.

Even in battle, Teyla moved with grace and elegance.

New recruits watched, almost drooling with anticipation for their turn to spar with her.

John hated when others thought they had a chance. He could hardly blame them for wanting; Teyla was amazing.

But they needed to know.

The demonstration was finished and John approached, very close.

"Nice job, as usual," he complimented; his eyes and hand possessive.

Teyla laughed but rested her hand on him showing familiarity for the lustful eyes of the few female recruits.

His ritual was so predictable; his message clear for all.

_This woman is taken_.

.

.


	21. NAKED

.

**NAKED**

By _Kariesue_

.

John sighed as he gazed at this female who had so quickly become everything to him.

He loved all of her from her silky hair to her completely exposed skin, so beautifully golden, right down to her cute toes.

He was so lost; he'd admit it.

This amazing lady had the ability to wrap him around her little finger; he wouldn't deny it.

She'd cause him trouble; no doubt in his mind.

"John," Teyla's melodic voice interrupted his musings as she sauntered toward him.

"Please cover our daughter back up. You have counted her fingers and toes eight times today."

.

.


	22. CHILDREN

**.**

**CHILDREN**

By _Kariesue_

_._

"More tea?" the young lady asked.

John nodded smiling. "Of course, honey, I love your tea."

Silly giggles sent ripples of pleasure through him. They always did.

Liquid was poured and John valiantly sipped again.

"You need to keep building, Daddy," Torren scolded stacking his blocks higher.

"Sorry, Pal, your sister's serving great cookies at our tea party."

Torren's eyes rolled. "They're play dough!"

Teyla smiled as she lowered herself next to John. "You do so enjoy spending time with our children."

A kiss was his answer.

She drew his hand to her stomach.

"Then you will not mind another."

.

.


	23. DAGGER

_these next 4 are a set._

**DAGGER**

By _kariesue_

.

.

"I'm carrying a child."

The words moved through his brain but didn't register. He must have heard them wrong.

"You're what?"

"I am pregnant, John."

This couldn't be right. How could she do this to him?

"Is this a joke?" She seemed serious but he really hoped she wasn't.

"It just happened."

She wasn't kidding!

He felt pain, like a dagger to his heart, slice through him. More words came out haltingly. He couldn't even put two together coherently.

Three months along she said.

John felt the knife twist fiercely and deeper. He struck back.

"You're relieved from active duty."

.


	24. STUPID

**.**

**STUPID**

By _kariesue_

.

.

The hallway seemed longer today than usual. Or maybe John's footsteps were slower. He felt as if he were moving through mud. Sluggish.

He took a deep breath and one word came to mind.

_Stupid._

How could he have been so stupid?

Of course Teyla would have other men wanting her. He didn't hold the exclusive.

And he'd never done anything to let her know he wanted her, cared for her, dare he even say _loved_ her.

But he did and now it didn't matter.

She was carrying another man's child.

His breath hitched.

Why had he been so stupid?

.

.

.


	25. GRIEF

**.**

**GRIEF**

By _kariesue_

.

.

He'd been distant to her lately. Seeing her is just too painful.

Her rounder form is a heartbreaking reminder of her time with someone else; the man she grieves for.

He sees her sad eyes follow him across the room.

He can't help her; his own grief is far too strong. All hope he ever held has been dashed.

But his love for her remains and he can't stay away.

"I'm sorry."

For many things. But not that the man is gone.

She takes his hand and holds tight. Her grief fades away.

"I need you, John."

Some hope returns.

.

.


	26. UNDERSTANDING

**.**

**UNDERSTANDING**

By _kariesue_

.

.

She needs constant comfort, her moods swaying like the wind.

John happily obliges and pulls her into his arms.

He wonders if the _other _comforted her this way.

"It was just one time." Her voice is soft, sweet, asking forgiveness.

Can she read his mind? How is she aware of his thoughts?

"I thought you did not want me."

He curses his stupidity. He knows he should have let her see.

She's given him another chance now. He won't blow it this time.

He smiles and caresses her face.

"I'm sorry I never told you. You mean everything to me."

.

.


	27. HEALING

_For Flowerfairy30 - feel better, honey._

**.**

**HEALING**

By _kariesue_

.

"How are you feeling, John?"

Teyla leaned over the bed, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine."

Teyla shook her head. What had she expected?

"You just had surgery to remove your appendix. You are not fine."

Teyla fussed around him, hovering, touching and brushing his hair back with a kiss to his forehead.

John knew he could get used to this.

Teyla moved away. He groaned for good measure. She immediately returned to fuss some more.

"Come sit, Teyla," John invited. She sat close.

He held her hand and squeezed in thanks.

This was definitely the best way to heal.

.

.


	28. FIND

.

**FIND**

By _kariesue_

.

"Remind me again why we are here?"

John pulled her closer and whispered, "So Rodney can't find us."

Teyla eyed the room, ruined by water damage years ago. Internal sensors did not work here.

"But he is not searching for me," she teased.

John looked hurt. "You wouldn't leave me alone now, would you?"

Teyla flashed him a sassy look. "What is my reward for helping?"

John kissed her passionately. Teyla thought that was a fair price.

"There you are. I needed the Daedelus to find you."

Teyla sighed. She would help John find a better hiding spot next time.

.

.


	29. MORE

_For Wedj, who wanted more_

**MORE**

By _kariesue_

.

She watches his nude form cross the room and pull his clothes from the pile on the floor.

She stretches and gives a soft moan. He turns. His eyes roam over the curves that are exposed by the half draped sheet.

"You know I have to go."

Teyla doesn't answer; just allows the sheet to slip a bit further.

_She_ knows the power she has.

He looks at the clothes again then drops them with a groan.

His lips and hands roam and explore as they did last night.

Teyla gives a satisfied smile.

He always comes back for more.

.


	30. RIVER

.

**RIVER**

By _kariesue_

.

He can only take so long in these primitive societies.

He rinses his hands in the river and throws water on his face, cursing at the cold liquid. Where's the hot water spigot when you need it.

Movement brings his head up. Teyla begins to wash nearby, unaware of him.

She unwraps her sarong and kneels in the shallow water.

The clear liquid cascades over her, her hands cleansing her copper skin. He now praises the cold water as he sees the obvious effects on her curves.

She spies him and a sultry smile appears.

He loves these primitive societies.

.

.


	31. PLAYFUL

a little follow-up to RIVER, because Wedj thought I should. And the next 3 as well, hehe!

.

**PLAYFUL**

By _kariesue_

.

Teyla's eyes met his and her smile turned coy.

"The water is invigorating, is it not, John?"

A shiver raced up John's spine as she spoke; due more to the lack of inhibition of her people than the cold water.

He loved her playful confidence.

"Do you require soap?" Teyla's hand held it out.

John almost tripped in his haste to reach her nude form.

"I will wash your back if you wash mine," Teyla offered slyly.

John's shirt hit the shore as Teyla's hands caressed seductively.

They didn't stop at his back.

John made sure to return the favor.

.

.


	32. TREMBLE

**.**

**TREMBLE**

By _kariesue_

.

He felt her tremble when his hands roamed over her exposed skin. The cold river had nothing to do with it, he was sure.

Hands stroked and kneaded her curves and limbs.

Time stood still but moved faster than he wished.

Her hands reciprocated and his legs grew weak.

His arms enfolded her dripping form and carried her away from the current.

A small meadow hidden from view called to him. It was still early; no one else rose at this hour.

Gently placing her on the soft grass, _he_ now trembled at the thought of what was to come.

.

.


	33. OUTSIDE

.

**OUTSIDE**

By _kariesue_

.

The warm, sultry winds blew gently, swirling the leaves around the intertwined bodies.

The fingers of the sun skimmed between the branches, dancing on the figures that produced a sizzling heat of their own.

The pliant grass bent to accommodate the frenzied stirring of the passionate lovers.

The chirping of the birds and the clicking of the insects played a soulful medley to accompany the rhythm of the amorous hearts.

Nature waved its baton and stoked the orchestra as the symphony rose in a fervid crescendo, climbing higher until they reached the pinnacle … fulfillment, bliss, and finally … love.

.

.


	34. BOXERS

.

**BOXERS**

By _kariesue_

.

Drenched with passion and gratification, awareness blossomed and grew. Final touches and caresses were awarded.

What clothes they could find were hastily donned and fastened.

"We should find somewhere a bit more private next time," John suggested.

Teyla didn't seem fazed by their tempestuous risk. She seemed intoxicated by the danger of being discovered.

John's arms wrapped around her and they meandered along a forgotten path, sweet words and kisses shared as they postponed their return.

Entering camp, they spied their friends preparing for the day.

Rodney smirked. Fabric dangled from his hand. "I found your boxers by the river."

.

.


	35. ROBBERS

_I'm back with more. Hope you don't mind_.

**ROBBERS**

By _kariesue_

_.  
><em>

"Who would do such a thing?" Teyla's anxious voice rose above John's swearing.

She had come to love their small house. Dismay hit to think someone would rummage through their belongings and take them.

John took inventory and muttered each item that was missing. Teyla's alarm rose as she realized the cost of each of these articles.

"This is terrible, John. I know you must be upset about this. They took everything of value."

John gazed around the house then his glance lingered on his wife.

"No, they didn't."

He gently pulled her close. "Everything of value is right here."

.

.


	36. BEATEN

**.**

**BEATEN**

by _kariesue_

.

"You must practice more to get better," Teyla says as her hips sway from side to side in readiness, her shapely leg exposed.

John's eyes focus on her outfit not his fighting technique.

Rods slash and he barely has time to defend.

Her eyes flash something akin to a challenge. John wonders what she is challenging him to do.

Her eyes roam over his snug shirt as she leans over his now prone form. He gets a glimpse of her tantalizing attributes. On purpose?

"Give up?"

She reaches to pull him up. Very close.

He knows when he's been beaten.

.


	37. UNFAMILIAR

.

.

**UNFAMILIAR**

by_ kariesue_

_._

Her eyes come alive with laughter. His gut tightens. The wide smile is not for him.

_Too many muscles on that Marine. How could she find that attractive?_

The urge to inflict harm is great. John wonders where that came from. Never felt like this when guys hit on Nancy. Why with Teyla?

More laughter at some stupid joke. Control is weakening. Jaw clenches. Hands fist tighter.

Eyes now swing to him and her smile grows. A puzzled look then excuses to the muscle head.

"I am glad you are here."

Her touch releases the knot inside. His smile returns.

.


	38. DRUNKEN

.

**DRUNKEN**

by _kariesue_

.

Ruus wine poured freely. Merriment grew as the night stretched. Inhibitions were released and words flowed that usually were kept inside.

Teyla's laughter attracted John closer. Could he disclose his feelings while she was such disposed?

"Enjoying yourself, John?"

"Now that you're near I am."

"I can move even closer if you wish."

John's breath deepened. "I wish."

"Is this close enough?" Arms wrapped around his neck.

"No."

Faces pressed even closer and John narrowed his eyes at her sweet breath.

"No wine for you?" Anxiety rose at her sobriety.

"Or you either?"

Awkwardness rose then fell as lips touched.

.


	39. HUSBAND

**.**

**.**

**HUSBAND**

by _kariesue_

_._

His strong jaw clenches in nervousness. He is not comfortable with this but she loves him all the more because he is doing it for her.

She has loved him so long she cannot even remember when she first realized it. It crept up on her so slowly but infiltrated so deeply.

She knows of _his_ abiding love though he attempts to keep it hidden from others. But not her. He shows her in so many ways when they are alone. Of this she is thankful.

She looks at their matching rings as she breathes out the new word.

"Husband."

.

.


	40. WIFE

**.**

**.**

**WIFE**

by _kariesue_

Her hair swings across his chest. John smiles at the sensation.

No other sees her as he does and for that he is glad.

Hands caress her silky skin. His stomach flutters at the awareness that his hands alone have this luxury. This is _his_ journey though one he gladly shares with Teyla.

The thought of anyone else traversing this terrain makes him grit his teeth and ruthless possessiveness rushes through him. But he knows it is his right now, though Teyla would not wish to be thought of as a possession.

But he knows she is _his_.

His wife.

.

.


	41. OVERRATED

**.**

**.**

**OVER-RATED**

by _kariesue_

_._

She unbuttons her shirt and slips it off. Her pants are next to go. Soon she is in her silky pajamas heading to brush her teeth.

He knows she will brush her hair a few dozen times as well. He takes the few minutes to check the locks and make sure all is well in the city.

Back into the bedroom they settle quietly side by side. No words are needed. The quiet acceptance of knowing the other is there is overwhelming in its simplicity.

Their love is forever and always. John couldn't be happier.

Being single is so over-rated.

.


	42. BATHROOM

**.**

**.**

**BATHROOM**

by _kariesue_

_._

John moves aside the hair brush as he settles his razor on the counter. His shaving cream is behind her moisturizer. Her make-up falls from the cabinet and clatters on the floor.

"I am sorry, John," Teyla apologizes and replaces it back where it was.

John sighs and begins his own ritual of scraping his face.

Teyla moves more feminine products out of his way as he finishes.

John can't believe how much stuff a woman has. She doesn't need this much.

He looks at their stuff _together_ and knows what it symbolizes. He wouldn't have it any other way.

.


	43. BEAUTY

.

.

**BEAUTY**

by _kariesue_

.

Her exotic eyes flash a sassy look his way. Their beauty and expression were one of the first things he noticed about her.

Her auburn hair swings in the breeze and tendrils lift as if to wave to him. It is shorter than it was originally but no less pretty.

Her long trim legs peek out from her skirts and her back and arms ripple with sculpted muscles as she dances around her opponent in the Athosian camp.

A sigh escapes his mouth.

But the things he loves most are her kindness, warmth, support, finesse, diplomacy and grace.

Inner beauty.

.

.


	44. PRETEND

**.**

**PRETEND**

by _kariesue_

.

"I thought you were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen the first time I met you."

John's head whips around. The words are from Lorne's mouth. To Teyla?

More sweet words emerge.

"Would you like to spend time with me?"

Teyla sends him encouraging nods.

John's jaw clenches at the sweet talk for the woman _**he**_ cares for. He hasn't said these things to her. Now it's too late.

Lorne walks past and grins. "Just practicing for that new nurse. Try them on her, Colonel. You'll crack a tooth gritting your teeth that hard."

John turns to smile at Teyla.

.


	45. ANGER

.

.

**ANGER**

by _kariesue_

.

"Do that again and I'll relieve you of duty!"

Teyla blinks at John's livid demand.

"It was the only way!" Teyla's reply is indignantly heated.

John's angry eyes bore into her. She feels her hackles rise.

"You cannot control me! I will do what I feel is appropriate to get the job done."

More harsh words and furious voices cross the room. John's face changes to stone and he turns away. But not before Teyla sees a glint of moisture in his eyes.

She tenderly touches his arm. "What is wrong?"

Agonized eyes roam hers.

"I thought I lost you!"

.

.


	46. LIES

.

.

**LIES**

by _kariesue_

_._

"Stop! You must stop!"

Teyla's cries go unnoticed by those who need retribution. Tears flow unheeded as John receives the brutal punishment that should have been hers.

Too many worlds, too many rules to remember. But why did John confess? It was her mistake. She should be the one paying the price.

Hands hold her back until blood is spilled, debts avenged.

Finally released, her arms gather him close. Lips press to his wounds, her agonized words whisper softly.

"Why did you lie?"

A bloody hand caresses her sorrowful face.

"I'd rather die than see you hurt in any way."

.

.


End file.
